Wolf's Lullaby
by The Adorable Joker
Summary: Magic at its purest, though, was neutral, just and equal. There were people who could tap into this balance, and those people were blessed and cursed. Better 'Summary' inside
1. Chapter 1

Wolf's Lullaby

AN: I don't have a beta so I'm sorry for the spelling I know I suck at it. Otherwise, enjoy!

Six Year: HBP never happened *Hypnotic eyes* Never happened…OoooOOOooo

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

_The world is a dark and unforgiving place, full of murderers, thieves and creatures that would break you in half. The Wizarding world was worse, killers on every corner, magic that would torment you until your mind broke. There were spells that would freeze your very blood and people were cruel and unforgiving. _

_Magic at its purest, though, was neutral, just and equal. There were people who could tap into this balance, and those people were blessed and cursed. These people were far and few between and those who lived the ways of true magic were forced into the wilds, and that was where they stayed. These witches and wizards became the riders, men and women who rode on the backs of the Large Wolf. They were thought to have died out, but these creatures never do, all one needs to do is to tap into that balance, that single moment of realization and the world is tipped on its side. _

_The animals call for their chosen and everyone has a creature or familiar and they and their wolves are wild and free. Those wonderful, magnificent creatures were long killed, slaughtered by the Witches and Wizards who found them evil. The world will never see their like again and will always be tipped in a war against good and evil. _

_But as the world calls for a balance, the balance is made and these creatures, over hundreds of years will come back to the wizards who call for them. These animals need their humans and the humans will yearn for the wind in their hair and the sun on their backs, to hunt, to graze, to sing. When the sun sets, and the wild calls sing, the wars will be great and the balance will come forth in a gleam of fur and blood. _

Chapter One

Hermione put her book down and sighed, her research on wild magic was getting tedious and her report was far longer than it needed to be. She had found the book on ancient beings and their magic and thought it would be a good read for a few more inches or maybe a foot more on her report but all she got was a bunch of gibberish and useless half facts.

Sighing she put the book down, the reading on these Riders had been fascinating and if she understood, everyone was a rider but not just anyone could become one. The point was to balance one's mind, soul, and body and magic to a point where you become some kind of creature, where the human body alone couldn't take the stress and relief of being completely balanced and your mount would then call for you. This of course balanced out humanity and bestiality as well, which was a blessing and a curse.

Hermione sighed and put the book aside before she looked over her homework and decided that maybe she annoyed her Professor enough with the extra foot of information in her tiny scrawled handwriting and set it aside. The young witch had to wonder though, what would it be like to be a rider, to sit on the back of the Great Scottish Wolf, to feel that fur under her hands and listen to the low, grumbling growls as it slept or basked in the sunlight.

What if it were to happen though, could someone gain this balance without a partner, was it possible? Hermione's brow knitted together at the though. She read that to complete the balance the bond was formed, so yes, the linked animal was needed to be there, but if one were to try would the animal appear to them, or would all that hard work be thrown away? The text said that the creatures had been hunted down, but there had been sightings of these great beasts, was it possible to mistake these wolves for normal animals? Hermione shook her head, ridiculous, the Scottish wolves were the size of Clydesdale Horses so there was no way could you mistake that, the pups maybe, but the wolf itself, not a chance.

Hermione yawned and looked over her work one last time before she rolled it up and set it back in her bag before heading up to the dorms. The image of the great wolf sat in her mind's eye as she climbed up the stairs and headed to her bed, sleep quickly taking over her mind, but before sleep completely took her, Hermione swore she could hear the distant howling drifting in the night.

The next morning had been tedious for Hermione, waking up was furthest from her mind, the sounds of singing wolves and the thrumming of drums had played in her dreams. Morning's light interrupted her dreams and in a moment she realized she was not only going to be late, but she was going to be late for Snape's class.

"For all the days for you to sleep in," Hermione hissed to herself as she used her wand to fix her mop of hair into a tight bun and then slipped on her uniform, spritzed on some body spray and grabbed her bag before bounding down the stairs and sailing towards the dungeons.

Hermione never felt so good in her life.

The run was making her heart beat hard against her chest and the slight breeze she was making was causing goose bumps to tingle on her arms. She giggled gleefully as she rounded a corner without breaking stride and then dizzily blazed through the dungeon steps before almost slamming into the Potions class door. Taking a moment to compose herself, Hermione wiped the smile off her face took some slow breaths and then tapped daintily on the door.

"You're late," Snape's voice sounded and Hermione flinched before she opened the door, "Well, well, well, ever the studious student finally shows some of her Gryffindor pride, tell me Miss. Granger, what is your excuse?"

"No excuse sir," Hermione said simply, "I was up late doing my homework and I slept in."

"Sit," Snape snapped, but he was obviously in a better mood since he took no points, he did however give her detention and Hermione took her seat with Harry.

"What was the real reason?" He muttered as they started their potion. Harry had been amazed if not completely shocked that he passed his OWLs exams and actually got an E, allowing him to get into the advanced potions class. Snape was an even bigger pain in the ass but Harry found out why when a Hufflepuff girl put in the wrong ingredient, blew up half the potions lab and everyone was in the hospital wing for second degree burns or worse. Snape's hands were still a bit pink and he hadn't done any of his own brewing for days. Harry kept his eyes on his Potions from then on and kept his tongue between his teeth when Snape snapped something at him, in fear he might accidently do the same thing.

"I wasn't kidding, I slept in," Hermione spoke softly as she watched her cauldron simmer and flipped through her book to the page Harry was on. Harry gave her a glance and grinned before he carefully went through his things and started chopping some roots and measuring insect wings. The class room fell quiet and for a moment everything seemed to be working rather fairly, Snape did his rounds, checking on potions with his pink hands folded in his robe but as the moment's passed Hermione felt the hairs on the back on her neck raise. Something wasn't right, she felt like she was being watched and for the hell of it all she couldn't figure out who it was. Snape was looking over Harry's shoulder, Malfoy was paying attention to his potion and the rest of the class was too absorbed in their work to worry about burning holes in the back of her head.

"Granger!" Hermione gave a yelp and jumped, slamming her knees into her desk and almost toppling her potion. Snape was standing behind her with a glare that could kill and Hermione took a look at her Potion and immediately knew why. She had burned it; the soft moss green that it was supposed to be was now a dark swampy yellow and gave off some rather ghastly fumes. Hermione cursed a few times under her breath and smacked her forehead onto the table with a loud thud, making the entire class look her way. "20 points from Gryffindor" He said "See me after class Granger," Snape hissed as he waved his wand, disposing of Hermione's failed potion and leaving the girl sitting there with her head on the table.

When class ended Hermione sat at her desk with her hands folded on her lap, if her day got any worse she would honestly skip the rest of the day and finish it in the library with a good book. Snape scraped a chair from one of the other desks over and took a seat across from her.

"Well?" He drawled smoothly. Hermione looked up and blinked rapidly as Snape and found herself looking into a pair of very exhausted looking eyes. Snape was tired, he looked tired, his face was shallower and his eyes sunken in with dark circles forming. She didn't want to point out to the man that he looked worse than she ever remembered but she couldn't help but just stare at him, he looked like a bloody wraith. "Granger!" He snapped

"Sorry, I'm just, Sir have you ever heard of the Riders?" Hermione blurted out and Snape raised an eye brow at her, "It's what I was reading last night and I haven't been able to get it off my mind."

"You mean the Great Riders?" He asked smoothly and watched as the young woman picked out a large tome from her bag and set it on her lap and flicked through the pages as if she was on a mission. "I know all about the Riders Granger, the rode on the backs of wolves and lived in the woods, a bunch of myth and fairy tales."

"But sir, it says here that they had been alive until they were slaughtered and killed off," Hermione insisted and handed the book to Snape. The black haired man sighed and took the leather bound book and looked at the page. Upon it was an illustration of a huge wolf, the size of a horse, standing with a wild looking man. Severus blinked at the picture and skimmed through the writing, one long finger gliding against the inked surface as he read.

"Fascinating, where did you find this?" Severus asked and looked up at Granger for a moment before he went back to the book, his curiosity intrigued by this new information.

"The restricted section of the library, Professor Lupin gave me a note," Hermione muttered as she watched Snape read the words with care, "Sir?"

"You are dismissed Granger, I will see you at detention, I'll give you your book then," Snape drawled and Hermione nodded before she got up and left her Potions Master with her book and raced for her Charms class.

Severus sat there with the book in his lap, never moving from his seat as he skimmed the lines with honest curiosity. He was never one to believe in myths, being a very logical man and he usually ignored anything to do with wolves. He stood, book in hand, and continued reading as he headed for his desk and perched himself up on it, carefully examining the words printed on parchment.

How fascinating, to be in such a balance that one would not have to worry about the Wizarding world, to live off the land and sleep under the purest of stars. No wand, no limitations, just to bask in the realization that you are one with everything and everything is one with you. Severus played with the idea in his mind and then shut the book and ran his fingers over the leather cover.

"To be free," He whispered softly to himself and his head jerked up as he heard a howling in the distance, as if he were sitting outside and not in the dungeons. Severus could feel his heart beat hard against his chest and his head twisted this way and that to find the source of the sound only to find himself still sitting on his desk with the book in hand. "Now I'm hearing things."

Hermione wasn't all that happy that Snape decided to use detention as a time to force his students to collect his herbs for him. She was currently on her knees trying to dig up a rather creepy red flower before Snape came back to check on her progress, there were four students under his tender loving care that night and none of them wanted to ruin the docile mood he seemed to be in.

"Miss. Granger," Snape's voice sounded and Hermione looked up, the dark man was watching her from a higher view point and she stood and dusted off her knees, "Hurry up Granger."

"On my way sir…" Hermione's heart stopped when the sound of howls echoed through the woods and she eeped and ran for her teacher, he was better equipped to deal with werewolves than she was. She made her way up the hill, basket in hand, and stood by her professor and he gave a nod, his own eyes shifting through the trees before they headed off to collect the rest of their party. More howls sounded and Hermione felt her blood rush through her veins and Snape was looking to the sky.

"It's not the full moon," He whispered and Hermione looked up and followed his view point to the half-moon riding the sky.

"So what's howling?" Hermione asked they both ended up pausing, if it wasn't a werewolf than what else would be making such a noise. The creature gave another call and Snape took a faster pace with Hermione close on his heels.

"Weasley!" Snape snapped and Ron looked up with a yelp and collected his things quickly and rushed towards Snape and they moved on without a word, collecting the others and hurried their way towards the treeline.

"Professor, something is following us," A young third year said with a shaky voice. Snape took a look around and saw a shadow in the distance and his hand tightened on his wand as the younger students gathered close and the two older flanked their Potions Master, wands at the ready.

"Sir what is that thing," A young Ravenclaw girl asked as the creature moved towards them, it's giant head lowered to the ground as the small group backed up as the animal advanced, growling larger as they moved.

"Looks like a wolf," Ron said, "But it's not the full moon."

"Good job Weasley," Snape sniped, "So it rules out werewolf, anything else obvious about the creature you want to tell us?" Snape snarled, he was mad for two reasons, one, his night just got worse, two, he, like the students, had no idea what the hell the thing was, except that it was huge!

"Way too big to be a normal wolf," Ron squeaked as the creature kept on advancing, it's paws crushing things under it and it's great amber eyes seemed to glow. Hermione could hear her heart pounding in her ears as the animal kept walking forwards, its fur now glinting in the moonlight, a soft black against a deep grey throat. Snape was starting to look pale and everyone was shaking now as the animal persisted.

"Why doesn't it just charge?" Hermione asked.

"Wolves hunt in packs Granger, if this thing is a type of wolf it is either forcing us into a trap or it wants us to scatter so it can pick off the slowest of the group," Snape hissed.

"Nice knowing you Ron," Hermione said and Ron gave her a death glare. Snape was impressed, who knew Granger had a cruel sense of humor, but now was not the time for sadistic jokes. Snape kept the smaller students close as the animal advanced, large eyes peering at them but they Caught Severus' and the man stopped dead, caught by those eyes. The creature stared, molten pools of gold looking into the vast depths of black and for a moment, the world itself stopped and Severus felt his heart pause a beat.

"I have chosen," The words echoed in his mind like some deep baritone before the animal tilted it's great head back and howled. The students all covered their ears, Severus was still hypnotized until his mind decided now would be the perfect time to shut down. The last thing he heard before his vision failed him was Granger and Weasley crying out his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Severus' head was pounding and he felt like his entire skull just cracked open like a melon against a rock. He reached up and tenderly pressed his fingers against the back of his skull before he opened his eyes, his vision bombarded by white.<p>

The Hospital Wing, perfect.

This place was not his favorite, even when he knew he was hurt he often went to his own room and healed himself there. His head disagreed with him and pain erupted from behind his eyes and Severus shut them tight, dear heavens above what hit him! He sat up carefully and instantly regretted it and lay back down. His head throbbed, badly, and the only thing he wanted was sweet unconsciousness once more.

"Severus, are you awake?" Poppy's voice cut through him like a knife and he whimpered, damn it! Poppy quickly dimmed the lights and was at his side, pulling his hands from his head and checking him over, running her wand over his head. "Severus there is nothing wrong."

"Bloody hell there isn't!" Severus snarled as he clutched his head, he felt like it was going to split open. Poppy rushed off again, heading for the potions cabinet to fetch a head ache reliever. Severus was groaning in agony when she got back, curled up in a ball with his arms around his head.

"Severus, Severus take this," Poppy urged and Severus only curled tighter into his ball, he looked absolutely pathetic but his head must be killing him. "Severus, Severus can you hear me?"

Severus could barely hear himself think let along the woman trying to get his attention, white light was flared behind his eyelids and his head felt like it was on fire. He desperately tried to fight his way back to the waking world, this semi-consciousness was only making things worse.

_**Don't **_

Severus stopped and felt as if that hot white light encased his entire body, wrapping him in a white fire. Severus struggled, his body felt like it was in the middle of a furnace.

_**Don't fight it, don't fight me **_

"Who are you?" Severus hissed and felt that heat blaze around him and he couldn't fight it anymore, it was swallowing him whole. The white blaze swirled and moved around him and a face appeared, his face!

_**I am you, Severus, and you are me**_

"Impossible," Severus breathed and the face disappeared and formed again into the great beast he had been running from, "You…"

_**Don't fight me**_

Severus felt his body go lax and his struggling stopped, instantly he felt that burning fill him, surround him and swallow him, binding him into a constant unbearable heat and then, it was gone.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly, as if suddenly startled by a nightmare. Poppy was shaking him, asking him questions but he heard nothing. His eyes flicked from one thing to another, his fingers flexed and relaxed at his side and everything just looked so damn…clear.

"Severus!" Poppy screeched and Severus look at her and blinked, wow, were her eyes always that bright, "Severus are you alright?"

"I…I don't know…" Severus looked about again, his eyes scanning everything and anything, like a blind man who suddenly got his vision back. Poppy checked him out and sighed, everything was fine, his head was perfectly alright, his eyes were fine but Severus looked like he was about to explode a few moments ago.

"Well I don't know what is wrong with you, but you seem fine," Poppy huffed, curious on what caused such pain and then suddenly vanish as if nothing happened, "If you feel at all funny, you come back here, now off with you."

Severus looked at her before he got out of bed, gathering his robe and heading for the great hall for breakfast, by the way the sun came through the windows, he guessed it was early morning. His eyes kept dancing about the hall though, the slightest glimmer from the armour, the sparkle of something shiny the sun hit or a small flicker of light off glass his eyes caught it. Once in the Great Hall Severus felt his heart beat faster and he peered about, this place was absolutely beautiful! His eyes flicked from the tiny pieces of shiny stone that the sun caught, the glow of metal from the candle holders and wall mounts, the shine from everything made the great hall glow. Severus snapped out of it, he'd been in there a million times, how was this any different.

"Professor," Granger's voice sounded and Severus blinked and eyed her at her table and glided towards her, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Quite Miss. Granger, I was unable to return your book to you, come to me after class and I will return it to you," Severus spoke carefully and Granger tilted her head at him in the most curious of fashions, as if looking at him for the first time. "Granger?"

"Sir…are you sure you're alright?" This was Weasley talking and Severus shifted his gaze to the youngest male sibling, "I mean…you hit your head pretty hard and all."

"I assure you Weasley, you will be seeing me in class today," Snape hissed and the young man shrunk back.

"But sir, I don't mean to offend, but…have you taken a look in a mirror?" Hermione spoke and now Snape was getting annoyed, he didn't want to make a scene in front of the entire school but this girl was getting on his nerves.

"What are you talking about Granger?" He growled and the young woman flinched and looked at her red haired friend who was also looking rather edgy "Spit it out!"

"Sir, your eyes are different," Weasley said in a rush and Snape blinked several times.

"My eyes are perfectly fine…Granger!" He snapped as the young woman pushed him into a pool of light and then quickly handed him a pocket mirror. Severus's eyes widened at the golden orbs that looked back from his reflection. "What the hell…"

"We noticed when we saw you standing there sir…" Hermione said "Your eyes were practically glowing." Severus looked at the mirror and back at Granger "They went back to brown when you came out from the light…and…sir!" Severus had dropped the mirror and turned, leaving the Great Hall in a rush, his robe falling from his shoulders as he rounded the corner.

"Albus?" Minerva looked at the old man and saw his eyes dull ever so slightly, "Albus what is going on?"

"I don't know Minerva," Albus spoke slowly, "and I don't like it."

Severus had run right out of the school, his feet rushing towards the Forbidden Forest on their own accord. Severus felt the wind whip at his face and the grass smelt wonderful and he wanted to just roll in it. He squashed that urge and found himself in the middle of the woods, looking for the culprit of this change.

"I know you're in here! What did you do to me?" He cried out and whirled about, "You, you good for nothing animal, where are you!"

The sound of crushing leaves and snapped twigs made Severus whip around and his eyes narrowed as the large wolf looked down at him, the light glinting off his fur and his eyes were a deep black void and Severus stared.

_**You are not alone in your suffering**_ the wolf spoke;_** I felt your pain as if it were my own**_

"And my eyes! What about them?" Severus snarled and the wolf stepped closer, bowing his great head and looking at Severus with his own golden pools, the light catching them just right.

_**My eyes and your eyes are one in the same, I see as you see, I feel as you feel, I am you and you are me. **_

"No," Severus hissed "I will not be bound to some…monster,"

_**I am not a monster!**_The wolf growled, teeth bared and his eyes glinting and Severus stepped back and the wolf followed, head still bowed to look him in the eyes. _**Tell me, are you not a monster in your own right, have you not killed with your paws, have you not cursed with your tongue, and you not hated with your heart, does that not make you a monster?**_Severus looked up at the creature and felt pain swell in his chest and the wolf sighed and sat down, still looking at him, _**but like me, have you not loved with that same heart, blessed with that same tongue and healed with those same paws? Have you not charmed a wound away and yet also cause pain with the same lips, did you not brew poisons with those fingers and yet also make cures with the same spoon, have you not loved so deeply it hurt and also hate with the same passion? Yes, I know of it all Severus, and I weep for you and also howl with joy, for you can be saved, and I will save you, and you me, and together my race**__. _

"I don't understand," Severus spoke and looked into those golden eyes, the darkness of the forest making them a dull brown, were his own back to their normal colour now that he was shaded?

_**Yes you do, look within your heart Severus, and you will remember **_the creature leaned down and pressed his large nose on Severus' head and the man tensed because this animal could swallow him whole if he wanted too _**I will not eat you Severus**__. _

"Stay out of my head," Severus drawled and he heard the creature chuckle, a soothing, wild sound that made his mind fall deep into itself.

_**Our minds are of one mind, we are one, and I know your fears, **_The wolf pulled away and looked down at Severus from his great height and gave a sort of smile, one that was not seen but felt. _**When you are ready, you will call me again. **_The animal turned and vanished back into the woods, leaving Severus feeling confused and strangely alone.

Classes were awkward because Severus was in a kind of trance as he walked between the students watching them with all his attention but only half his heart. He couldn't seem to clear his mind of that great animal, those large eyes haunted him and all he could do was pretend that it wasn't bothering him. Now Severus didn't let anyone get away with foolishness, no, but he didn't take any points that day, or give detentions, actually, the worst he did was raise his voice at some second year and only because he blew himself up. The rest of the day though he seemed almost tame.

"Sir?" The timid voice of Granger made him look up from the very book she came to pick up.

"Come in Granger," He drawled and closed the book and watched the young woman step towards his desk, Potter and Weasley watching from the door. Severus picked up the reading material and handed it to her with ease and she took it gratefully.

"Sir, I don't mean to pry…"

"Then don't Miss. Granger," Severus said smoothly and the young woman snapped her mouth shut with a click. Severus looked up at her, the candle light on his desk caught his eyes in a strange way, making them flicker between molten gold to a swirling brown. Hermione would have stared at them if they weren't obviously angry.

"Good day sir," She said and turned, heading back to her friends and they all vanished around the corner, their footsteps disappearing soon after. Severus leaned back in his chair and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need a drink," He mumbled and stood, planning on taking a shower before he headed for dinner, it was still early and he didn't have any detentions. Once in his quarters Severus stripped and headed for the bathroom and turned the water up and stepped into the spray, turning up his face to the water. The heat calmed him considerably and the head ache that had been building vanished without a trace, leaving him relaxed and warm. Severus would have just stood there if he had the time but he washed, making sure to try and get his hair somewhat clean and stepped out of the shower and toweled off, roughly drying his hair as he made his way to his bedroom. He quickly dressed and brushed his hair, drying it off with a spell and found his liquor cabinet, pulling out a glass and some strong whiskey.

Severus sat back in his chair and poured himself a glass before he flicked his wand and a fire blazed to life. He took a careful swig of the liquor and sighed as the taste burned down his throat and licked a stray drop off his lip. He could taste everything about the liquid, the sweetness of it and the thickness running over his tongue, another change thanks to that animal. Severus leaned back against the leather of his chair, his mind slowly drifting away from him as the warmth of the fire sank deep into his muscles and body, the alcohol relaxing him. There was no surprise that Severus Snape then felt tired, his eyes slowly drifting closed and his mind quietly shutting off. Severus didn't even feel his glass slip from his fingers, falling to the floor in a clatter of glass before his head lulled to the side in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: I needed to freaking end the chapter! Otherwise if would be huge! R&amp;R!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

The sound of the wind howling in the distance woke Severus, his eyes snapping open and he looked around the room as if confused. Had he slept? For how long? The smell of liquor reached his nose and he saw his glass on the floor and stepped over it, his outer robe slipping from his shoulders as he reached the door. Severus stepped into the hall, his bare feet silent against the stone as he moved like some relaxed shadow his breathing soft and silent as he headed up the stairs. The torch light flickered, catching his eyes, flicking the soft gold into the swirling brown, making him look wild and untameable. He moved almost ghost like as he glided up to the entrance of the school and stepped out into the grounds. He looked up at the three quarter moon hovering above him and the smell of the air was intoxicating. He stepped into the grass, the blades tickling his feet as he worked his way for the forest and stepped right to the edge, the moon catching in his eyes making them a blaze gold in all that darkness.

_**Severus**_

"I heard you call," Severus spoke softly as the great beast bowed his head towards him and looked him in the eyes.

_**But I did not call**_

"Your heart did," Severus said and the wolf chuckled and stepped closer, their eyes meeting and Severus reached out and lay his hand on the large muzzle, feeling the soft fur that decorated the mighty beast. "I must be a fool."

_**You came out here of your own**__**will, Severus BlackHair, you can turn back now. **_Severus stepped forwards and let his hand glide up the muzzle and rest on that dark face, looking at those eyes as if hypnotized by them and shook his head. The wolf stepped back and raised his head, his ears perked up and forwards before he threw his head back and sang to the heavens, the great how vibrating through Severus's body and making him tingle all over. _**Ride with me**_

"Where?" Severus asked and looked up at the beast, feeling his heart pound against his chest, wild and desperate again his ribs and the great animal crouched down before him, encouraging him to get on his back. Hesitant at first Severus stepped up and clumsily climbed onto the animal's back and gasped when the great wolf stood, bringing him high off the ground and making his body pulse with something wild.

_**Where do you wish to go?**_ The wolf's voice sounded all through his body, like a pulse of power running through him and Severus looked between the animal's ears and up at the castle before over his shoulder into the forest.

"Home,"

* * *

><p>Severus woke with a gasp and looked about the room, panting and clutching his chest. Had that been real, or a dream, he couldn't remember. Severus looked out the window and realized with a start that it was well past seven in the morning and with a swish of his wand the glass was clean and the floor mopped and Severus was rushing out the door.<p>

Severus rushed down the halls, stepping out of the dungeons, glad that he didn't have a class until after lunch, but missing breakfast left him a little hungry and although he could have called for something from the kitchens he wanted to go outside. Severus was heading to the door when he was called. Turning he saw Albus and blinked slowly, what did he want?

"Severus my boy, how are you feeling?" Albus smiled and Severus clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head, trying to find an appropriate answer without raising more stupid questions.

"Fine," Severus said simply, "I apologize for missing supper and breakfast but I suppose sleep was more important than food at the time, but if you will excuse me I am out of some herbs and now if a perfect time to pick them."

"Severus, I have a few questions," Albus said and Severus' hands tightened,

"I need to pick these herbs before sun high Headmaster, if you will excuse me I will see you after my afternoon classes," Severus spoke carefully and gave a small bow before he headed out and then stopped and looked down at his feet, the were bare, his robe had covered them so Albus didn't see but he could feel the grass tickling the soles of his feet and he shook his head and headed off, uncaring about the soft grass, even as he reached the forest the rough ground didn't seem to bother him as he worked his way into the woods. He spoke half the truth, he needed a few more herbs, but mostly he was looking for that damned wolf.

"Wonderful, I don't have time for this," Severus spoke as he combed a few bushes for the small white flower, bloomed in the morning, died away at sun-high and began blooming again in the morning. He found them easily and was carefully plucking them from their homes, cautious of the tiny thorns as he picked.

_**Looking for me again Severus?**_

Severus jumped and his hand caught on the thorns, scratching his palm and drawing blood. "Damn it," Severus hissed and pressed the worst of the wound to his mouth, sucking on it as a child did a wounded finger.

_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you **_

"Don't worry, I have had worse dealt to me," Severus said and felt that great head bow over his shoulder and a hefty tongue poked out from the large jaws. Severus didn't hear anything, but felt something and offered his hand to the animal and the large tongue glided across the wound, making it sting. "Ouch!" Severus pulled away and the wolf moved to lick again, "Stop, that hurts."

_**I know**_ the animal growled softly and moved again, gliding his tongue against the wound _**I feel what you feel,**_ _**but I want to help**_

Severus sighed and allowed the movements, he couldn't deny the creature, besides, his hand did feel better, even if the entire limb was slick with wolf saliva, including the cuff of his sleeves. "Disgusting," Severus groaned and wiped his hand on his pant legs and the creature's nose touched his feet, making him yelp, "Excuse me, do you mind?"

_**Why are your paws bare? Most humans keep them covered**_

"I don't know to be honest, I had an odd dream," Severus said and the wolf huffed and sat down and seemed to listen and Severus looked up at him. "Unless it wasn't a dream, did I come out here last night?" The wolf shook his head and Severus transfigured a rock into a basket and looked up at him again and set the flowers aside. "I approached you, and you let me on your back."

_**Well, Riders didn't get their names for walking beside us, they rode on our backs, hunted with us, slept with us and were us, we were them they were us, connected, such as we.**_

Severus sighed and stood, bringing his basket and flowers with him and as he moved to another bush the wolf followed and Severus sighed as he knelt down and started rummaging through the bushes again, picking more flowers.

_**You're scared**_ The animal spoke and Severus paused before the creature spoke on, keeping his voice calm as he lay down, allowing himself to be eye level with the human. _**I don't blame you, fear is a natural emotion and I won't judge you, although I sense something different, something cages you Severus, You long for freedom but you're trapped, why? This Voldermort character and this Dumbledore man both keep you between bars of themselves and you let them, they ask so much from you, and I ask for nothing. **_

"Oh that's bullocks you did this thing to me and you ask me to be a bloody rider for you, I was content with who I was and look now," Severus said as he crushed the delicate flowers in his hands and cursed and stood, as did the wolf and Severus turned to him, "Quit following me!"

_**I will, but I ask one favour**_, The wolf spoke and Severus rose an eyebrow, _**One ride, just one then I will leave you alone for as long as you live, unless you come to me, I promise. **_Severus looked at the animal and he raised a brow, and he gave a curt nod, he didn't plan on coming back, and he approached the creature who crouched down. Severus clamored up, much like his dream, the fur soft and body warm between his legs as the animal stood. Severus gasped and looked down and he felt shaken.

"Oh this is nothing like my dream," He said, he had an adrenalin rush then, now he was just scared, one fall and he was done for. "Where are we going?" He asked

_**Where do you wish to go? **_The wolf answered and Severus dug his fingers into the furs under his hand and looked through the forest and bit his lip. He didn't know where to go, what to do, he was up here now but what the hell was he supposed to do.

"Anywhere, just get this over with," Severus snapped and the sound of laughter filled his head and the wolf began to walk, one paw and another for a few steps before he took off running. Severus gave a shout and grabbed the fur tighter as the creature bounded over some roots and simply ran. Severus ducked as trees whipped over his head and he felt a strange sensation run through him as he sat up, hands in the fur and the body moving under him. He felt strength in the muscles, power in his own body flowing and his eyes flicked everywhere as the smell of the forest reached his nose and he let it, he allowed it the very wildness around him dance and spin as the natural high made his head fuzzy.

Severus heard something and he turned, another wolf came bounding towards them, followed by more, there had to have been half a dozen taking their places among the pack and Severus felt his heart shake his ribs as he looked at them, red, white, grey and brown their fur mixing together to create a movement of color.

"Who are they?" Severus asked over the wind whipping in his ears,

_**We don't have names until our riders give them to us! **_

"So what do I call you?" Severus asked and the wolf's laughter rang in his head, making a rare smile spread over Severus' face and turned to a young white wolf that came up near beside him and to the other was a tawny furred creature with soft amber eyes.

_**Call me whatever you want BlackHair, but if you name me, we are forever bound!**_

Severus thought for a moment as the wolf took to the air once more and landed in the lake, soaking Severus, the autumn water freezing him to the bone. Something else flooded Severus though and when the pack came out from the lake and took to the land again, racing towards the school Severus felt his heart sink as they came to a stop, the noon time sun high and Severus sighed.

"I forgot my herbs back there," Severus muttered and looked back for the forest almost sadly, that had been the most fun he had ever had. "I needed those, I suppose I should change my lesson for today." The wolf under him danced and Severus scratched his ears before he slid off, bare feet on grass once more and with a wave of his wand he was warm and dry again. "BlackHair, you named me too."

_**I name you and you name me…**_

"We are as we are, I know," Severus said and looked up at those bright gold eyes, were his the matching color? He wondered and reached up, the creature ducking his head and the large wet nose touched his palm, "I'll think about it."

_**That is all I ask**_

The pack turned and left, leaving Severus feeling alone and awfully trapped as he headed inside, calling his socks and shoes with an Accio spell. "What are you doing Severus?" The Potions Master asked himself as his shoes came floating by and dropped by his feet. Severus made quick work of putting them on and noticed the fur he was covered in and cast a second spell to get rid of it all and flattened his hair before he headed into the Great Hall for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

Chapter 4:

AN:

Known Riders  
>Severus 'BlackHair'<p>

Known Wolves  
>Black Wolf with a silver grey throat<br>6 others (Meaning about 6 other riders) (If you have ANY ideas, please let me know)

* * *

><p>Lunch had been simple, but Severus wasn't as hungry as he thought he had been, opting out on most of the food and making himself a roast beef sandwich with a small salad before he headed to class.<p>

The students looked over as Snape entered, he didn't have his robe and his shirt was undone at the collar. He gave a wave of his wand and the instructions began to write on the bored, but before the class could start, Snape did something weird, he spoke.

"Alright 7th years, we'll be doing a complicated potion today, and usually I wouldn't bother instructing you, but I rather not end up in the Hospital Wing and I happen to be in a good mood." He turned and the torch light caught his eyes, making them dance between gold and brown. The teenagers were almost floored and Harry was wondering if Snape had taken an over dose of pepper up potion. "No questions…Miss Granger."

"You put instructions up for sleeping potion sir, I thought we were still on burn salves and healing potions,"

"Yes, but I am out of Morning Dew Blossoms and had no time to pick them, so, we'll work on the Burn Salve tomorrow but right now we'll move along into Sleeping drafts and antidotes, can anyone name either?" He asked and hands rose into the air. Severus didn't know why he was in such a good mood, he just was. He felt light and a warm and he just couldn't muster the anger to be the evil bat of the dungeons, not after the morning ride. He was stress free, as if the wind had carried all his troubles away on him.

"Draught of the Sleeping death," Potter spoke and Severus acknowledged "And Wide Awake Potion?"

"And what do each do?" Severus asked and Potter sat up a little straighter and Severus noted a spark of pride in those eyes,

"Draught of Sleeping Death will put the drinker into a death like slumber while the wide awake potion will keep the drink awake until it wears off," Harry seemed awfully pleased with himself as Snape moved on, he didn't give points, but he didn't take any either, which made him almost giddy.

"Can anyone tell me the key ingredients to our potion?" Severus asked and a couple hands went up and few students seemed twitchy about it before Severus called on Draco who gave a curt reply, Severus awarded points for this one. Class was almost pleasant as Snape seemed to actually teach instead of criticize his students, telling them how fine to crush the lavender and how hot the cauldron should be ("No, don't turn it up that high you nitwit, Merlin, Potter it's a wonder you haven't killed us") and even going so far as to hand out crystal vials to those who didn't have any, ("Glass breaks to easy and I can't afford to be sleeping") when class was over, everyone seemed to have made a decent potion.

"Ah, Severus!" Albus' voice rang out and Severus wondered how well Potter's potion truly worked and if he dropped it if he would pass out.

"Head Master," Severus spoke curtly as he checked Draco's potion and moved on to Granger's before he looked up, "Pardon me, Sir, but you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, how are you my boy?" Albus took a seat and Severus moved on to the next potion and gave it a shake, the cloudiness going away almost instantly and he looked at the name before setting a mark on his paper.

"Fine, although I didn't get my blossoms this morning, but despite that I feel alright," Severus spoke and picked up another potion and looked up at Dumbledore, those old eyes watching him carefully. Brown eyes flickered to gold as the candles danced and Albus didn't know what to make of it.

"Severus," Albus said carefully and Severus looked up at blinked slowly and sat up strait and he tilted his head before he went back to his books. Albus looked peeved now and he sat up straighter and Severus felt the air thicken with some kind of tension and looked up at the man. He hadn't meant to annoy Albus, but for the love of Merlin he felt like one of his students.

"I can listen and read at the same time Albus," Severus spoke and looked back up at the man before he went back to his reading. Truthfully, Severus was hoping that if he was difficult he wouldn't have to deal with the man.

"What happened to your eyes?" Albus spoke and Severus squished down his annoyance and let his mind go blank so not to have the old man go through it.

"Looking in to it, hence the reading," Severus said, he was looking at bonds and familiars actually, but Albus couldn't see the book on his lap so it didn't matter, the one on his desk was on potions. Albus gave him a hard stare and Severus' mental shields flew up around his mind tighter, but it wasn't just his own, something in the back of his head snarled and Albus heard it and went wide eyed. Severus pretended he didn't notice and continued on with his books, flipping the page and letting his fingers race the words rather listlessly. "I have things to do Head Master, so if you would excuse me."

"Severus," Albus spoke as the man stood and noticed the lack of robe and the unbuttoned shirt, something was wrong with his Potions Master and he was going to find out. He tried to sneak into his mind again but the moment he gave a prod at those mental shields he could hear then snarling, like some kind of wild thing demanding to be set loose. Albus came back to his own as if something bit him and he looked at the man standing in front of him. Severus had a hard, unreadable look on his face, something a kin to the sound in his mind and for a moment Albus feared he might actually be bitten by the man. "I'll leave you to it my boy," and with that, Albus left, a little more shaken and a little less confident that his Potions Master was even on his side.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor common room was a bustle of noise and activity, firstly was the conversation about Snape, what was he on and or who kidnapped him and replaced him. Someone said it may have been a hoax and Snape was in a closet somewhere and someone polyjuiced themselves into Snape. The rumors were spreading like wild fire but Hermione Granger was logically shoving her nose in a book.<p>

She had taken out the book on Riders and had found a few others that were useful, such as familiars, bonds and magical creatures of the century. She had notes everywhere and was re-reading the points about balance and Professor Snape was a perfect candidate. He worked close with the dark art but he was no Dark Wizard, on the contrary he was a very logical man and very much on the light side, but he had a foot in both sides. Snape worked in healing and in poisons, she had been in his office enough to see them both on his walls. Hermione was damn sure those wolves in the forest that night, were the wolves of the riders and she was positive that something happened to Snape. She could remember his eyes so clearly, dancing in from brown to amber gold, it was mesmerizing and she was hoping it would help her research.

"Hermione?" The young woman jumped about a foot before she turned and saw Harry and sighed, "Sorry."

"It's okay, can you hand me that book there, on Familiars?" She motioned to the book and Harry handed it over as Ron came and plopped down, chocolate frog in hand. "I have been curious on the bonds between the Riders and their wolves, I can't grasp why the human would return to such a primal state of mind."

"Maybe they don't," Harry said as Ron looked at them blankly, completely confused, "Maybe it's a cross of Primal and Sentient thought that keeps them stable." Hermione hummed and continued to read as Harry picked up the larger book and looked at the wolf on the page, it was a small chapter and barely enough information to go on.

"It says the bond is one of mind, soul and heart," Hermione said and flipped through the book on bonds and Familiars, "It says nothing about a physical change."

"Well most magical bonds between humans is of the heart, or mind, or body, not of the soul, perhaps all three getting shoved into a single mix does something," Ron pointed out. Hermione thought about it and flipped through to the pages she marked.

"A bond of the heart allows emotions to be shared, a bond of the mind allows thoughts to be exchanged a bond through the soul ties those bound together, sharing everything they are. Maybe that's why the wolves only choose balanced people, they don't want to taint their own soul dark or light, to dark will make them killers, to light will probably give them too much of a conscious to feed themselves, to bind with someone who is balanced will keep their mind intact, how do the bonds work, it should be in there." Hermione felt like she was on a role as she snatched the book from Harry and handed him the one on Familiars. "A soul bond is like taking a piece of your soul and in return getting a piece back, perhaps that's why there is a physical change, getting a piece of soul from a wolf and all."

"Familiars are usually bound to their chosen owner when a name is given," Harry said and looked up at Hermione "Familiars aren't like pets right?"

"No, Familiars are animals but they are forever bound to their owners, it's a simple bond of magic," Hermione said as she read the text in front of her "Those who had given information said that they could always hear their wolf and understand the others just as well but not their thoughts, so the bond of the mind is always there, 'Formed when eye meets eye.'"

"Like when that thing looked at Snape and he froze," Ron pointed out and Hermione looked up at Ron and thought about it, Ron was right; Snape froze before he fainted, as if he couldn't move, it was a second or more but he did actually freeze.

"That's amazing, just a look," Hermione said and looked at the book "When eye meets eye and heart meets heart and souls are exchanged the rider and the wolf will forever be bound until time forces them apart."

"Heart meets heart what does that mean?" Harry asked and Ron looked over Hermione's shoulder to re-read the riddle and then sat back.

"Beats me," He said and shoved more chocolates in his mouth and leaned back in his chair. Hermione sighed and closed her books, she was just getting more and more confused and the only way to even get into the minds of these creatures was to be one of them.

"I'm going for a walk," Hermione sighed and stood up, grabbing her cloak, "I'll see you at dinner."


	5. Chapter 5

Wolf's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

Chapter 5:

AN: Let's reintroduce myself with this one, and can I get a hands up about the whole situation happening with Severus and Hermione, what do you want to see happen here? AND can SOMEONE help me with some riders? I'm stuck, I have one other in mind but I need a couple more, trying to not add OCs in to this. Kay Thanks!

Known Riders  
>Severus 'BlackHair'<p>

Known Wolves  
>Black Wolf with a silver-grey throat<p>

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't seem to concentrate, every time he looked at an essay and even attempted to mark it his mind would wander away and he would end up scribbling on the student's paper, doodling something childish and whimsical. He would remove the little doodles, of course, and scowled himself for such things but he couldn't get his mind to work on the simplest of tasks.<p>

_If you name me, we are forever bound_

The words vibrated through Severus' thoughts and he ran his fingers through his hair and caught a glimpse at himself in a cauldron, golden eyes stared at him and he blinked slowly as his hair fell over those eyes. He felt something there, in his chest, something wild that wanted out, that wanted something, a hunger that thrived off of this and he groaned softly, almost desperately as he stood.

"I must be out of my mind," He hissed to himself as he headed out of the dungeons. Once outside, Severus took in a deep breath of air and started for the forest and stood right at the tree line and looked inside. He could almost feel that animal watching him, like a thick heavy blanket surrounding him. Severus stepped carefully in to the forest, his feet guiding him through the hidden paths and he paused and looked up as a pair of golden eyes looked down at him from a hill.

_**What have you chosen BlackHair? **_The wolf asked and Severus simply looked up at him as the creature approached and bowed his great head. Severus reached up and ran his fingers over the wolf's muzzle and face; _**you are still lost, aren't you?**_

"Incredibly," Severus answered and stood there, looking in to those great eyes and feeling the power that the animal simply breathed. The wolf gave a sigh and lay down, craning his neck so Severus could continue to study his face with his hands.

_**Your paws are cold and shaken, you need sunlight and fresh air**_

"You're a healer now are you?" Severus asked and sighed softly as he knelt, allowing the creature to touch his head with cold nose, taking in his scent, "I have so much to do."

_**You fear for the pups, you fear for the one with green eyes the most, you fear this Voldermort man and you worry about Dumbledore, you worry for all but yourself, you rip yourself in to so many pieces that when you get them back all together you don't know what to do with them.**_

Severus sighed again and shook his head, at least the animal was trying to make sense but it was all just riddles to him.

_**Why did you come here?**_

"I can't think, I can't concentrate on one thing, I keep…smelling flowers and hearing the wind in my ears it's annoying and…" Severus stopped and looked up as the snapping of twigs caught his attention. The wolf was on his feet and gave a soft warning to whatever approached and stepped over Severus. There was another rustling of leaves and the wolf's ears cocked forwards and his tail rose as he crept closer. Severus tilted his head and watched, if this thing was going to hunt something he had better not offer to share, that would be the last straw and Severus would leave. There was another cracking and Severus looked up and blinked before his eyes shot open, there between the bushes he saw some familiar bushy brown hair and at the same time the wolf tensed and pounced. "ShadowFang, Stop!"

The world tilted almost instantly as Hermione Granger gave a shriek as the Giant wolf stopped mere inches from her face and went wide eyed. The animal's eyes dilated and his body quaked and Severus choked as his own heart stopped beating altogether. Completely frozen, Severus felt as if a switch in his body had been turned off, nothing worked, not his lungs, his mind or even a muscle. Severus felt his eyes dry but saw nothing as he gone cold and then, a spark. All at once he felt warm as his heart beat pounded against his ribs and his lungs remembered how to breathe again before he choked on air and fell forwards on his hands. The warmth became burning hot, almost like what happened the first time that wolf came to him, white hot heat flared around Severus only this time it didn't end quickly. Severus clutched the ground under his hands and bit his lip so not to cry out as the heat washed over him, rushing through his blood like liquid magma before settling right in his chest and pumping through him in seconds. The heat died away but still the warmth remained, leaving Severus feeling undeniably alive and sore.

* * *

><p>Through all this Hermione had watched with wide eyes. The wolf, ShadowFang, had fallen on to his side, panting and whimpering as Professor Snape knelt on hands and knees in pretty much the same fashion, heaving for breath and in pain. She could tell something was happening and when both relaxed she still dared now move.<p>

Professor Snape was first to stand and stumbled as he turned to face her and Hermione gasped at the sight. Professor Snape didn't look any different but at the same time he did, he held something around him, like an aura of power, a wildness untamed and untouched and Hermione blushed as her mind went wild. She wanted to go up to the man, touch him, to see if that aura felt as thick as it did the closer she got, to see if his eyes truly were black or gold and she shivered softly as she backed away and stumbled backwards, landing on her bottom.

"Miss. Granger," Snape's voice was thick, deep and alluring, not that it hadn't been before but now it was just damn near impossible to ignore. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I…I…I…" Hermione tried to talk but she couldn't seem to get the words out of her mouth as she looked up at the man and watched as he walked forwards awkwardly and the wolf found his own footing and stood.

_**You named me**_

"I did," Severus looked up, "I did, I didn't want to, but I did."

"Pardon?" Hermione only caught half of the conversation and when a matching pair of golden eyes looked at her the girl shuffled back and found herself falling in to a dyke and becoming rather awkwardly stuck.

_**Poor girl**_

Hermione gasped and looked about before she scrambled to her feet and whipped her head about to find where the voice came from.

"Miss. Granger?" Hermione turned back to her teacher and gasped as her eyes caught that of soft amber green and she completely froze, the last thing she remembered was a pair of arms catching her and the sound of a wolf howling.

Severus stood, the girl in his arms and looked up and watched as an auburn furred wolf stepped out from the shadows and blinked softly. The wolf was female with deep green/gold eyes and white belly.

"Her?" Severus asked and the other nodded before looking at ShadowFang, ah yes, the beast now had a name and Severus could still feel the warmth rushing through him. "Perfect, just wonderful, what am I supposed to do with her?"

_**Take her back to the castle**_ ShadowFang spoke and Severus raided a brow at him

"Then what?"

_**You're a teacher BlackHair, teach her**_ ShadowFang chuckled at his play of words before he bowed his great head and looked Severus in the face and there was that smile, the one someone felt and not saw. _**We'll be waiting**_

"Wonderful," Severus sighed before he looked down at Granger and shook his head "You are in for one hell of a head ache young lady." Severus shifted the young woman in his arms and began walking back to the school and found himself having no difficulty in carrying the witch from the forest all the way back to the school and even right to the infirmary. He felt no fatigue and even if he was sore Severus had very little strain on his body and as Poppy henned over Hermione, Severus looked himself over. He didn't look any different but he sure felt it, like his entire body was pumping with something, as if he could run up and down the school and still feel very little effect.

"Severus?" Poppy turned her head to look at the black haired man who was running his hands over himself as if his own body wasn't his own. "Do you feel alright?"

"Fine…I think," Severus spoke and Poppy tilted her head, his voice was off, it still sounded right but there was a growl to it, a new addition to the already thick drawl.

"Sit, let me take a look," She ordered and Severus found himself seated in the hospital for the second time that week and checked over by the nurse.

Poppy was astounded by what she found, Severus was in peak physical condition, old wounds, years old, had found a way to heal themselves, he was healthy and strong as an ox and she damn near thought he could take one on. Poppy cast a few more diagnosis charms on Severus and found that not only had old injuries healed but his sight and hearing had heightened and the magic coming off him was off the charts.

"Severus, can you take out your wand?" Poppy asked and Severus gave her a strange look, "Just cast a charm for me, alright, nothing fancy now."

"What are you on about?" Severus asked as he took out his wand and the moment he did he felt his hand tingle and burn and he blinked as he felt the magic pool at the palm of his hand, a wild thing begging to be set free. "Lumos…GAH!" Severus shielded his eyes as the tip of his wand blazed with light that filled the entire room before Severus dropped his wand and it died away, leaving both Professor and Nurse rubbing their eyes.

"That, Severus, is what I'm on about, you seem to have gotten a magical boost, which is strange since it usually only happens to children…"

"Who come of age, I know Poppy, I'm not a child," Severus said and reached down to get his wand only to have it fly up to his waiting hand, "Alright, what is going on?"

Before either could come up with an answer, Hermione began to shake and whimper, clutching her head in very much the same way Severus had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiet now, I will not hurt you<strong>_. That voice, Hermione knew that voice; it was the one in her head just moment ago. _**Quiet now****, I'll protect you**_.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she felt that heat burn around her like some wild thing, weaving in and out of her like a penetrating wind, completely taking over.

_**I am you, and you are me, we are as we are**_

Hermione looked around and before her eyes shot open she saw the face of a wolf and the sound of soft laughter.

"Granger!" Hermione shot up and looked about wildly and Severus grinned as he watched her eyes dance about the room in complete awe, "How's your head?" Severus blinked as those eyes turned on him, a soft green/gold that flickered to brown in the torchlight.

"What happened?" She asked and Severus leaned back in his chair as Poppy looked her over, checking her head and eyes and to see if she held any wounds.

"ShadowFang thought you were food and in your idiocy you forced me to name the creature as well as find your own wolf to worry about," Severus said and inspected his nails before turning his eyes up to the young woman, flicking from gold to brown.

"I'm…I'm like you then?" She asked and Severus looked up at her and gave a rather wolfish grin.

"Not yet," He answered before standing. Hermione watched as Severus strode away, he always held authority in all he did but now he held rank as he walked, a power and a stride that screamed, 'Alpha' and it made Hermione shiver.

"Are you cold dear?" Poppy asked and Hermione shook her head,

"Quite the opposite," She said and looked at Poppy and blinked slowly before she lay back down and found herself drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if the writing style seems a little different, its been a while but I have a couple chapters ready so You'll be getting a few updates on this story! Yay Me!<p>

Severus Names his wolf *Le Gasp!* Whos Next on the list!? Don't know but you will when I do!


	6. Chapter 6

Wolf's Lullaby

Disclaimer: I also don't own Harry Potter and I'm not making money off of any of this

Wolfs Lullaby

Chapter 5:

AN:

Known Riders  
>Severus BlackHair<br>Hermione CleverPaw

Known Wolves  
>Black Wolf with a silver grey throat – ShadowFang<br>Auburn Wolf with white belly

* * *

><p>Hermione couldn't believe what had happened to her and with the delight of a child she rushed towards the Potions Class in hopes to catch her Professor before he headed for breakfast.<p>

"Professor!" She called out just as Snape came out from the dungeons and the man turned, sunlight catching his eyes they glowed gold and Hermione stopped a couple feet before him before taking in the sight. He still held that aura about him and wore it like a silken coat about him.

"Miss. Granger," Severus said smoothly, his voice held a thick growling tone to it and the girl flushed softly and shook her head, "A question?"

"What do I do?" She asked and Severus grinned at her, watching the sun in her green-gold eyes and tilted his head before he approached her and leaned down so he was eyelevel with the girl, wolf like eyes connecting for a moment,

"Don't fight her," He said before he stepped away from the young woman and began walking towards the Great Hall. Hermione stood there blinking for a moment before she turned on her heel and ran to catch up with the man, falling in step behind him.

"Sir, where is your robe?" She asked, the bellowing robe missing from Snape's outfit, along with the white undershirt, leaving him in all black.

"Too hot," Severus answered and tilted his head, actually most of his wardrobe proved to be way to warm that morning, an after effect of the sudden magic, he would probably be uncomfortable for days. "Can I help you Granger?"

"We're heading in the same direction sir," Hermione said "How do you feel anyways?"

"Right, alright but queasy, the connection with that animal gave me a sudden magical power up and my body is being stubborn about the whole thing," Severus said and looked down at the young woman, her eyes flickering from brown to green-gold back to brown as they passed windows.

"How's ShadowFang?" Hermione muttered and Snape stopped and looked out towards the forest and tilted his head, "its hard isn't it, being inside."

"Incredibly," Severus whispered as he watched the trees dance and for a moment he saw him, ShadowFang, lurking at the tree line, "Come along Miss. Granger."

"Yes sir," Hermione smiled as they headed in to the Great Hall and heading in their separate ways.

"What was that about?" Ron asked and looked at his friend who turned her eyes towards him and the light caught them just right, making one shine a deep green-gold and the other a soft, deep brown. "Hermione, you're one of them!" Ron sounded horrified as he looked up at Snape who was looking down at his plate and turned his gaze up to Flitwick who had put a hand on the man's shoulder.

"What's his problem?" Harry asked and looked up as Severus shook his head at the offered toast and went for his water instead.

"He's not eating, he said he wasn't feeling well" Hermione said and missed the dirty look Ron gave her as she picked at the bacon on her plate. Once again Snape refilled his glass and drowned that before he wavered a moment then he stood and rushed out of the Great Hall, "Something's wrong."

"Why should you care?" Ron hissed and Hermione gave him a nasty look before a growl ripped through her throat. She finished her bacon and headed out of the Great Hall, not seeing that Remus was rushing after them as well.

* * *

><p>Severus had went right for the bathroom and was leaning over the sink as his stomach rejected what little he had eaten, his body down right refusing to cooperate.<p>

"Damn it," Severus snarled as he gripped the sink, coughing as he heard a tap on the door. The sound was delicate and he could smell perfume from under the door that made his head spin, "Go away Granger!"

"No need to be hostile Severus," The voice of Lupin sounded and he could hear the door open as the werewolf stepped inside, "Guard the door would you?"

"Of course," Hermione spoke as Remus entered and looked at the shaking man still standing by the sink.

"Severus, you should probably sit down, you look rather faint," Remus said and helped as much as the man would allow until the darker man was seated on the floor. Severus didn't look pale, quite the opposite, he had color flushed across his cheeks and he was warm to the touch, like a candle in a cold room. "Severus you don't even look sick so what's wrong?"

"That damn wolf," Severus said and Lupin gave him a strange look, making Severus grin, "The Riders, Lupin, not so much a myth after all, but unfortunately the sudden magical boost that thing gave me is doing murder on my body."

"Riders? As in the Great Riders, men who rode on the back of wolves?" He looked at Severus who flinched before he nodded "Well no wonder it's doing you no good, that is wild Magic Severus, you hold a piece of the wolf's very soul, it's not just giving you a powerful magical boost it's going to transform you physically too, your problem is that your magic already settled, as well as your body."

"Wonderful," Severus slurred and Remus watched as Severus rested his head on his knees, looking even sicker than he did moments ago. The sound of an argument broke out at the door and Severus covered his ears, "I can hear everything…" He groaned and Lupin nodded and stood before helping Severus up. The man suddenly lost all color to his face and staggered as he tried to push Lupin off him.

"Not exactly the time for pride Severus, would you just let me help you?" Remus asked and Severus growled,

"I can walk on my own," He snapped and Remus flinched at the tone he used, it reminded him of Greyback a little bit. Severus got a grand total of three steps before the world spun and he hit the floor. Remus shook his head as he walked over and helped Severus on his feet again and got a grumble of insults in return before he stepped out of the lavatory and in to the hall. The argument had been coming from Hermione and Draco, it seemed the young Slytherin had needed to use the loo and was refusing to be shut down by a Mudblood.

"Professor!" Draco gasped when he saw his beloved Godfather being half dragged out of the bathroom, "What did you do to him!" He snapped at Lupin and Severus groaned,

"Will you be quiet Draco!" Severus snapped and Draco blinked rapidly, "Come over here and help me, silly boy, take me to my rooms."

"I think you need Madam Pomfry to be honest with you Professor," Hermione said and Severus snarled at her. Hermione stepped behind Remus with a squeak and the werewolf dropped a hand on her shoulder as if to protect her.

"Hate to agree with her sir, but you look like you need a Hospital bed, not your own," Draco commented and Remus cleared his throat,

"I think, what he needs is some fresh air," He winked down at Hermione whose eyes gave a sudden spark before she turned and bolted for the door leading to the outside world.

"Fresh air, he looks ready to keel over and you say he needs fresh air," Draco blinked and Severus looked up and understood a moment later, ShadowFang!

"Wonderful idea, Lupin," He said and Draco looked at Severus like he had lost it,

"Are you barking?" He asked and Severus grinned rather wildly,

"Not yet," He spoke and Remus shook his head as he put an arm around Severus' waist and with the help of Draco the two of them had gotten Severus outside in the fresh morning air. "ShadowFang…"

"Who?" Draco blinked as he helped get Severus seated in the grass and Remus winked as he looked out towards the Forest where he watched Hermione vanish in to the trees.

* * *

><p>Hermione had only stepped in to the woods when she heard a soft whine come from the trees and she looked to see a very sick looking ShadowFang and the auburn wolf nudging him.<p>

"Is he alright?" Hermione asked and approached them and the auburn beast looked up at her.

_**You returned; I'm so glad but… **_She looked down at the black wolf and Hermione nodded and walked over,

"Professor Snape is sick too, we think the bond is being rejected because Snape's magic has already settled or something to that extent," Hermione said and looked in to the black eyes of ShadowFang and shook her head, "We can't bring him to Professor Snape if he can't move, we'll have to bring him here."

_**You mean BlackHair?**_ The Auburn wolf asked as Hermione approached her and motioned her to crouch down_**, You wish to ride?**_

"Well I can't very well carry a full grown man myself now can I?" Hermione asked and the wolf's laugh filled her mind before she turned to the woods and gave a soft bark. Another wolf came from the woods, white as snow with soft, deep brown eyes. The two huffed and rumbled for a moment before Hermione's wolf crouched down and allowed the witch to get on her back. "Who's that?"

_**She has no name, to me she is simply 'sister'**_ The wolf spoke and waited until her rider settled before she took a few careful steps and then rushed off towards the school. Hermione gave a yelp before she grabbed on to the fur under her and then gave a cry of delight as the wolf cleared the woods and rushed up the grounds towards the school.

"Granger!" Draco gasped as he watched the wolf race towards them and then fell right over when the giant canine stopped in front of them as Hermione slid off and rushed towards Severus, "What the bloody hell is that?"

"A wolf Malfoy, what does it look like?" Hermione asked and Draco choked on his words as he looked up at the monster wolf "Would you help me, I need to get Professor Snape on her back."

"Her…BACK, Are you serious!" Draco swallowed and shook his head, "That thing will eat him or something."

_**What is that little human babbling on about? **_Hermione's wolf asked and watched as Remus came closer and then she gave a horrible snarl and snapped at him. _**Half Wolf!**_

"Whoa, hey calm down, He's a friend!" Hermione said as Remus fell back on his bottom and Hermione's wolf growled. Hackles up and teeth bared the wolf paused for a moment and looked down at her chosen and then to the werewolf, "I promise you, he's not dangerous, he can help."

_**You vouch for him?**_

"Yes, now would you calm down, we have a more pressing matter," Hermione said and motioned Remus to help her once more.

"I can't ride, this isn't ShadowFang," Severus slurred, he was beginning to sound awful now as Remus helped him on to the Auburn wolf, now lying on her snow white belly. "ShadowFang,"

"Is sick, we need to get you to him," Hermione said and climbed up behind the man and wrapped her arms around his middle. Severus made a protesting sound but it became a whine as the large wolf got to her paws.

"We'll meet you down there," Remus spoke and Hermione turned to Draco who nodded before the wolf turned around and rushed off with her riders, taking great care not to throw them. "Come on, we have to go get Poppy."

"Right," Draco nodded and teacher and student, often never seen together except in class, rushed through the halls in hopes to find the school nurse.

* * *

><p>Hermione got to where ShadowFang lay and once against her wolf crouched down and allowed her burdens to climb off. Severus found what little strength he had and rushed forwards and collapsed on his wolf. ShadowFang gave a huff and groaned softly before shifting himself so Severus lay with his head on the beast's shoulder and the rest of him was curled in to his body. ShadowFang laid his head back down, his breathing coming out in horrible sounding wheezes.<p>

"They sound awful," Hermione said and she felt a large nose brush through her hair and she reached up to touch the creature's face, "You still need a name."

_**Let us wait until we see them settled, just in case**_

"Probably a wise idea," Hermione said and looked up in to the wolf that looked down at her and both simply sighed. Unlike Severus and ShadowFang they both wanted this, while Severus struggled Hermione welcomed it.

_**CleverPaw**_

"Pardon?" Hermione said and tilted her head at the sudden break in silence.

_**Your chosen name, CleverPaw**_

"Well, how clever," Hermione said and heard a soft groan and turned to see her teacher looking at them, a matching set of brown eyes watching them "CleverPaw."

_**Clever**_

"Quite," Severus said and looked at the Auburn wolf "And her name?"

"We want to make sure we don't end up like you two first," Hermione said and ShadowFang wheezed out what sounded like a choked laugh.

_**A clever pair indeed**_ ShadowFang spoke

_**We try our best **_The Auburn wolf spoke and both humans looked up at them confused, since they could only hear the thoughts of their own wolf they were really only getting half of a four way conversation.

"Please tell me that if this works out we'll all understand one another," Hermione said and all eyes were on her, "Well it would only make sense if I could understand ShadowFang because only getting half of a conversation from four conversationalists when two different conversations are going on just makes my head hurt."

_**There haven't been any Riders for generations, we don't know if you will understand all the wolves or just myself, **_The Auburn wolf spoke and Hermione nodded and sighed before she looked up when a twig snapped. The white wolf had come down from her watching place, perhaps feeling left out of the confusing conversation.

"You again huh?" Hermione said and the white wolf bowed her head and huffed, sending Hermione's hair behind her shoulders and away from her face. "Sorry, you I don't understand."

"Bloody hell!" Draco's voice cut through the peace and Poppy rushed towards Severus and knelt down, ShadowFang allowing the healer to work. A collective growl sounded as Remus lingered at the tree line and Severus ran his hand over ShadowFang.

"Friend," The Potions Master said and ShadowFang wrinkled his nose

_**He is no friend of yours,**_ He spoke, _**He hurt you**_

"He is a Friend of the School so you can't hurt him back," Severus shot back and Remus flushed and looked at his feet "Besides, we don't need to go looking for a DADA teacher half way through the semester."

_**I have my eye on you Half Wolf,**_ ShadowFang snarled, lips pulled back and ears cocked forwards with his hackles up and Remus swallowed, he didn't understand what was spoken between rider and beast but he had a good idea that he was going to be watched, carefully.

"Alright, Remus I need you here," Poppy said and Remus stepped over, forgetting about the wolves for the time being "Hold him."

"What are you going on about?" Severus asked when Remus came over and pulled him up and wrapped his arms around the man's body, "Lupin, Poppy what are you doing?"

"I need to temporarily bind your magic to let the new magic take effect and hopefully it will work itself out, the problem is that in doing so you might lose yourself a little so I have to be able to reverse the spell before you take off," Poppy explained and Severus' eyes widened and he struggled a little, to have yourself bound was like asking to become blind, he would be looing one of his senses all together.

"Hold still Severus," Remus said as Poppy began the incantation and Severus choked as he felt the spell work around him, binding something within him and then the heat exploded around him. He struggled and thrashed against Remus as the wild Magic took effect, taking over almost completely as Severus snarled and began clawing at Remus' arms. "Ow, okay, Poppy now I'm bleeding! Do something!"

ShadowFang was standing and thrashing his own head in confusion, whipping his great tail back and forth. Draco and Hermione backed off and the two other wolves came closer, trying to calm the darker creature.

"A little longer, a little longer, he needs to settle!" Poppy said as Remus cried out when teeth dug in to his arm,

"Poppy he's biting me!" Lupin said with a tone of warning in his voice, with the full moon so close his blood was pumping with the disease.

"Riders can't be affected by lycanthropy!" Hermione piped up as she and Draco found their way behind some trees, "He's already part wolf."

"Oh wonderful, so should I let him gnaw on my arms?" Remus snapped and gave a howl when teeth broke skin and Severus began ripping flesh "Poppy! He's eating me now!"

* * *

><p>Severus snarled and his eyes flared gold, his mental state was a mess and he was kicking and thrashing as he tried to get away from the man who held him. Something wild and primal ran through his body and it was like fire burning through him, sending him in to a frenzy. He didn't know who he was or what he was doing; all he knew was that he wanted loose, he wanted free. He scratched and bit down hard, blood pouring in to his mouth and he began to tear at the flesh between his teeth and the sound of screams made him pull harder.<p>

The Magic burned, blazing down his spine and then back up, ripping through his bones and in to his blood like some wild thing. He didn't know how much time passed before it began to settle, taking over everything and controlling him like a puppet, his mind completely taken but the beast that was now sheltered there. The warmth spread through him and pulsed about him before he felt something cool wash over him. His natural magic had been set free and was rushing through him to cool the fire that blazed, man and beast met half way and collided head on, making the magic blast through Severus like fireworks before it all settled completely.

Remus watched as Severus released him, blood, his blood, dripped from Severus' mouth and the man stood up and blinked slowly while looking about the forest in complete awe. Poppy rushed to Remus and grabbed his arm, yanking him towards her to heal the man as Severus eyed the forest like he had never been in there before. The trees were greener and smelt fresh in his nose and the sounds were amazing. He could hear the birds dancing above them, the fluttering of their wings as they went from tree to tree. Severus could feel the thrumming of the forest about him, the very magic that lay within the branches was like being thrown in to a pool without knowing how to swim and yet not drowning, terrifying but incredible all at once. Severus felt safe here.

_**BlackHair**_

"ShadowFang" Severus turned and looked at the wolf who bowed his great head down towards him and Severus stepped out of his shoes and removed his shirt, left in only his trousers he jumped on to the wolf's back before the beast turned and took off in to the forest. Hermione gave a cry when her wolf followed with the white wolf in toe. Howls erupted from the trees, a joyous sound, and among them one voice sounded less beast and more human.

"I think Potions class just got cancelled," Draco said simply and the odd group sighed before getting up and heading back towards the school.

* * *

><p>A new wolf appears...OoooOOoooo, who does this pretty girl belong too? Any Guesses, And Ideas, yes no, maybe? Please? R&amp;R! Or ShadowFang and Severus will come and get you!<p> 


End file.
